Ties
by SmilesAreWhatIWaitFor
Summary: A victim is found in Nicks house...from Miami...CSI Ryan Wolfe gets sent down to help Greg with the case...


Nick Stokes walked up his driveway, flicking through his mail as he walked through his front door. He tossed his keys on the side table and stared at what was on his floor.  
"Oh-" He began, she was clearly dead, she looked so pail, a dark blood pool circling her, Nick thought. He grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and dialled Grissoms number.  
"Grissom." "Gris, It's Nick, there's a, uh, dead woman in my passage, a Jane Doe." He replied.  
"What?" He said, shocked, "Ok, I'm sending Greg over, he is the only CSI available, wait outside, and don't touch anything"  
"Ok." Nick said, they both clicked off. Nick stood outside, leaning against his car for ten minutes until Greg and David arrived.  
"Hey guys." Nick said.  
"Hey." They both replied, as several police cars came rushing, and parked outside of Nicks house. They rushed inside, guns drawn, they came out and told the three that the house was clear.  
"Thanks." Greg said.  
"So, where is she?" David asked.  
"Just walk through the door, you can't miss her." Nick replied instantly.  
Greg grabbed his Crime tape and started sealing off the perimeter.  
"I'm the prime suspect, aren't I." Nick asked Greg.  
"You know what Grissom would say." Greg replied.  
"Yeah, yeah, first on the scene, first suspect. Need any help there?" Nick said.  
"You know you can't do that, but if it makes any difference, I don't think that you did it, I don't think anybody does. And I haven't started collecting evidence, I doubt there will be anything to suggest that you did this." Greg reassured him.  
Greg had finished putting up the crime tape, & walked in to see David taking the Liver temp.  
"What you got?" Greg asked.  
"ToD's about 3 hours ago." David replied. "She's Amie Jennings, from Miami"  
"Miami?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah. You can process her now"  
"Thanks." Greg replied as David walked out.  
Greg opened his kit and set about collecting evidence. He lifted a couple of fingerprints and found a bloody shoe print, and found a white powdery substance, among other things. 

Back At The Lab

"Greg." Grissom said as Greg walked into his office.  
"Hey, what's up?" Greg asked nervously. Grissom made him nervous, he thought he had screwed up.  
"The case you are working, the Vic is from Miami right"  
"Yeah, why?" Greg asked eagerly.  
"Well, she is on the run from Miami, she poisoned her sister, I guess she somehow ended up here"  
"Right." Greg said, not to sure as to where this was leading.  
"They are sending over a CSI." Grissom checked the form. "Uh, Ryan Wolfe, you will be working with him"  
"Ok. Well, when is he getting here"  
"7pm. Until then. You have to work the scene." Grissom stated.  
"Right, well, I'd better get back to work," Greg said and walked out.  
He walked to the prints lab and dropped off his findings, he then stopped at Trace, where he found Hodges peering over a microscope.  
Greg sighed, "Hey Hodges"  
"Oh, Greg. Hi." Hodges said moving away from the microscope. "What have you got"  
"A white powder, think you could find out what it is"  
"Yeah." Hodges said as he took it from Greg and walked over to his work bench. Greg was surprised, Hodges would usually say something about him, but he didn't. He shook it off and headed into the break room. He walked over to where he hid his coffee.  
"Oh, great." Greg mumbled, 'someone', most proberly Sara, had found his secret stash of his favourite 'Blue Hawaiian' coffee. He peered into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and slumped over the photos of the bloody shoeprints found at the scene.  
"Hey Greggy." Catherine said as she walked in.  
"Hey." Catherine walked over to where Greg's coffee would be. "Where'd all your coffee go"  
Greg glared at her, "You have been drinking all my coffee"  
"No." Catherine looked guilty. She poured a cup of her usual coffee and sat down opposite Greg.  
"Hey, Cath, you went on a case to Miami, right?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah. Oh right, you have a CSI coming." Catherine remembered.  
"Did you meet Ryan Wolfe?" Greg said.  
Catherine shook her head. "No, I don't think so anyway. When is he getting in"  
"7." Greg replied.  
"2 more hours." Catherine commented.  
Greg's pager went off. "I got to go, see ya, Cath"  
Greg walked over to the print lab, but just found a folder. He looked around for Mandy but couldn't find her. He saw Wendy walk past and rushed out to her.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Oh, Hey Greg"  
"You haven't seen-" Greg's pager went off again, it was David. "I'll talk to you later"  
"Ok," Wendy said. "Bye." Greg waved back. Greg liked Wendy, he got on well with her, although he didn't want to collide his work & personal lives, no, he wouldn't allow it, no matter how much he liked them.

Morgue

Greg stood opposite David and peered down at the recently autopsied Amie Jennings.  
"Hey Greg." David said.  
"Hey, What you got"  
"COD is poisoning. Ricein"  
"Ricein?" Greg asked, remembering the time when Nick thought he had caught it from the crime scene.  
David nodded and handed Greg a folder.  
"She was also a Cocaine user." David said.  
"Really? Well, that could explain the powder next to her body"  
"This was personal, she was poisoned, and stabbed repeatedly." David continued to tell Greg about Doc Robbins findings.  
"Thanks Dave." Greg waved. As he walked out, he got a page.

Reception

"Hi," Ryan Wolfe said, "I'm looking for Greg Sanders"  
"You are, Ryan Wolfe?" The little woman asked.  
"Yes." The CSI replied.  
"Ok, I will send out a page to him." She said.  
"Thank you." Ryan said and went to go sit down.  
A few minutes later Greg was walking towards Ryan. "Hey," Greg held out his hand.  
"Hi." Ryan replied & shook it.  
Greg showed Ryan around and introduced him to some of the CSI's and Lab Techs.  
"I have already collected all the evidence from the crime scene, I have the autopsy results," Greg handed Ryan a folder, "And I have a white powdery substance in Trace, and I have prints from Nicks house, most of them were Nicks, but I got three that came back Jimmy Armstrong, he is in interrogation now, and an unidentified bloody shoe print, looks like a men's size 8." Greg finished and walked into a spare room, Hodges followed closely behind.  
"Greg, I got the results on your powder, Cocaine." Hodges slid the folder across the table to where they were stood, and Hodges left.  
"Great." Greg said sarcastically.  
"Actually, maybe it is, I recognise that name, Jimmy Armstrong, he was Amies drug dealer, but she was supposedly off that." Ryan remembered as he stared at the wall, as if it was something that wouldn't distract him.  
"Hey Greggy, and, Ryan I'm guessing." Catherine said as she walked into the room. "Anyway," She began again before Ryan could say anything. "Brass is looking for you, he has shoes, or something, anyway, have you seen Grissom"  
"Thanks, and, No, sorry." Greg replied. Catherine waved them off and then left to search for Grissom.  
Greg and Ryan were reading Hodges' report when Brass walked in.  
"I got some bloody shoes here for you, and we got him for the next 48 hours"  
"Ok, thanks Brass, Ryan here said he was Amies drug dealer, but she was supposedly off of that, and the coroners report did say she was a long time Cocaine user"  
"Well, we have got him for possession with intent to sell." Brass said.  
"Ok, thanks Brass." Brass left and they got back to work.  
An hour later, Greg & Ryan got a page from Brass, telling them to come to the Police Station ASAP.

Police Station

Greg & Ryan met Brass outside of Interrogation Room 3. "We got someone with blood covered clothes walk in here saying that he killed her, he's in there," Brass said nodding towards the door accompanied by a police officer, "I need one of you to be in there with me, and one of you can stand behind the glass." Brass walked into the room "You go?" Ryan asked. Greg nodded and walked into the room, kit in hand.  
"Alright," Brass sat down, "Why don't you tell me your name"  
"Brad Jennings"  
"Amie Jennings brother?" Brass asked.  
"Well, aren't you a genius." Brad spat.  
"Why don't you tell us what happened." Brass said, ignoring the comment.  
"I killed her." He said. "That little bitch"  
"Yes, we already know that. Why"  
"I was sick of all her BS, & then she kills our little sister? And runs? I followed her, I couldn't let her get away with what she did"  
"And the drugs?" Greg asked.  
"Her drug dealer was there, scared little coward. Once she had a convulsion from the Ricein, I started stabbing her, a great anger release that is. He ran off"  
"But, why that house?" Greg asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? She was robbing it. Clearly didn't get very far. Oh, and here is the Murder weapon." He lifted up his shirt, grabbed the weapon out of his pant pocket, and tossed it on the table, "Go wild"  
"We are going to need your clothes, you can wear these for now." Greg tossed a standard orange jumpsuit towards the man. "I am also going to need to scrape you fingernails, and take some pictures of you"  
"Alright." He said, carelessly.  
Greg did just that, took body pictures, scraped his fingernails and took his clothes and the knife. He then walked out behind the man with handcuffs on his wrists.

Back At The Lab - Case Solved

It was now 4pm the next day, and the evidence had been processed. The brothers story had checked out. He was being charged with First Degree Murder, and the dealer was charged with possession with intent to sell.  
Ryan was stood at reception with Greg. "Thanks for you help with the case." Greg said.  
Ryan shook his hand, when Grissom walked up to them.  
"Well done you two, you done good. I will be telling your supervisor that Mr. Wolfe"  
"Thank you, sir." Wolfe beamed like a kid on Christmas. Grissom smiled and walked off.  
"When is your flight?" Greg asked.  
"Two hours." Ryan replied, "I should get going"  
"Ok." Greg said as they shook hands again.  
Greg watched Ryan walk out and turned back to go to the Break Room.


End file.
